Tranquil
by jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: Death the Kid take Crona out flying on Beelzebub. Fluff ensuses. (Request from tumblr by bewitched-pancakes: "Holy crap, Kid taking Crona for a ride on his skateboard around Death City pls 3")


_A/N: I uploaded this to AO3 a while back. I thought it would be good to move it here as well. Enjoy!_

_A/N: Re: Gender pronouns. I used them/they/their. Because A) Crona is technically 2 people, what with Ragnarock sharing a body, and B) it just flowed better for the story. If I write more for this pairing, __**this may change**__. We'll see. Also do you know why Kid rides a flying skate-board? Because it's a BALANCE- BOARD. Ahhahaha. _

"Please, my dear?" Kid held his hand out, beseeching for Crona to take it.

Kid had been very persistent in his attempts to get Crona to go on Beelzebub. He knew that they were afraid of flying, but Kid was sure that as soon as they got above the city and saw the perfect way the desert that surrounded Death City blended into the crystal blue of the sky, Crona would forget.

But first Kid needed to get them on the board.

Crona gripped their arm tighter, and looked at Kid with large dark eyes. "I-I don't know Kid. I don't really know how to deal with flying on a board."

"But you do I know I won't let anything happen to you. Please trust me." Kid allowed a victorious smile to spread across his face as Crona bit their lip, and nervously took Kid's hand.

"Just hang on to me. I won't let you fall off." Kid said, pulling Crona onto the board. Crona needed no further instruction and immediately hung on to Kid like vice.

Kid kicked off from the curb and started coasting down the hill. Crona let out a small noise of surprise and dismay. Kid grinned into the wind and wrapped an arm around Crona.

"I'm going to take us up now." He informed the wide-eyed person clinging to him. Without waiting for a response, Kid guided Beelzebub up, transitioning into the hover mode. Crona let out a whimper as they left the ground and when Kid looked down their eyes were tightly shut.

"I've got you Crona! Open your eyes!" Kid shouted as they flew up over Death City. Beneath them it looked like a mass of bright colors, contrasting with the white and black of the Shibusen. From this height, Kid can see how perfectly symmetrical the architecture is. Up here, between earth and sky, he feel more at peace then when he is on the ground, and he wonders if this is why Father made his room in the Shibusen in neutral ground between the desert and a clouded blue sky. The sun is setting in the west and the entire city is lit like a luminescent soul, peaceful and at ease.

"Wow." Crona had straightened up some what, staring around with large eyes. "It-It's beautiful."

Kid could feel his heart race at the simple declaration. Somehow that simple statement from Crona seemed to make everything more vibrant. Kid had noticed that in general things always seemed a little brighter when Crona was around him. Despite the ribbing from Black*Star and Soul, it had been part of his motive for taking Crona on a flight today.

"I think so too." Kid smiled at Crona, and set Beelzebub on a slow spiral around the city, letting Crona see it from every angle in the dimming light. Crona seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Kid had the sudden idea to take them out to the desert to see the stars. "Hang on to me. I'm taking us higher."

" W-what!?" Kid guided Beezelbub up and over the walls of Death City, out into the sands of surrounding area. Night had set and the ghoulish moon hung in the sky. Kid set them skidding over the sands, the horizon limitless, Death City falling behind them rapidly. The harsh desert landscape stretched on forever. As the lights behind them fell away Kid and Crona could see and as billions of pinpricks of light appeared in sky.

Kid gently set them down on the cracked and dusty ground. There was nothing in every direction.

"Would you like to sit down?" He offered to Crona, pushing the board toward them slightly with his foot. They nodded shyly and sat, never taking blues eyes off the night sky. After a moment, Kid sat down on the board as well.

"I-It's so, calm." Crona whispered after a moment.

"Serene." Kid agreed. He was looking at Crona. He'd never seen the swordsman so mellow before. Out in this desolation, it was as though all of their barriers had fallen away. Kid swallowed dryly, he'd never seen anything so stunning.

"Crona, I would very much like to kiss you right now."

Crona whipped their head around so fast, Kid could hear the joints pop. "W-what? K-kid!"

"I want to kiss you. Is this alright?" He repeated to Crona. Crona was blushing, the color going all the way up to their ears, and after a moment of nervous fidgeting, they nodded.

Kid placed a gentle hand on Crona's face, warm from the blood still rushing to the surface, thumb brushing along a cheekbone. He placed his other hand on their face, the symmetry pleasing to him. Kid leaned in closer, lips very close to Crona's, he could feel every tremor that washed through them.

"Is this alright?" he asked again.

"Y-yes." Crona whispered back.

Kid closed his eyes as his lips made contact with Crona's. His every sense was surrounded by them, the softness of their lips, the small sound of surprise, the smell of their skin, the taste of the their lips… It was all so harmonious and precise. There couldn't have been a more perfect moment.

The kiss was kept chaste, a simple introduction of lips. Kid leaned back slightly and caught Crona's eyes fluttering open. Silence fell again as both caught their breath.

"Kid?" Crona spoke after a moment, looking shyly at him.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'd like to do this again with you."

"The kiss? Or flying on Beelzebub?"

Crona leaned in a little, and pecked Kid on the cheek. "Both, I think."


End file.
